Dolly Donut
Dolly Donut is a common Half Baked Bakery Shopkin from Series 1. Bio Website N/A Supplemental Hard as a rock and loves to roll, Dolly Donut (A.K.A Rocky) is the wildest party animal in the aisle! Rude, crude and barely food, Dolly Donut’s priorities in life are partying, partying, and partying – not necessarily in that order. But when the chips are down (and they often are after Rocky knocks every bag off the shelves), this bodacious baked good is the one you want on your side! Action Figure Series 3 AKA: Rocky Rock hard and ready to roll, Dolly Donut is rude, crude and barely food! Dolly Donut is a hole lotta trouble! With limbs of iced rings, she's a donut who's about to go nuts! When it's time for a dirty battle, she's the one you'll want by your side. This scrappy snack is always 'round when you need her! Get ready to fight dirty! Series 4 AKA: Rocky With Fold n' Roll action! Mad and Moldy and ready to roll into combat, Dolly Donut is one unclean marine! With her battle cry of "DONUT SURRENDER", she'll take on any bug with just a knife and fork until her opponents end up in bite size pieces! Rude, crude, and barely food, it's time for a dirty battle. The Shopkins Gang: Collector’s Guide He's as hard as a rock and he loves to roll! Dolly Donut (aka Rocky) is the wildest party animal in the aisle! Rude, crude, and barely food, Dolly Donut's priorities in life are partying, partying, and partying - not necessarily in that order. But when the chips are down (and they often are after Rocky knocks every bag off the shelves), this bodacious baked good is the one you want on your side! '''Likes: '''Partying '''Dislikes: '''Getting dunk'd '''May Contain Traces Of: '''Rocks, trash, and bugs! '''Rarity: '''Common Appearance Dolly Donut is yellow-orange donut with bright blue frosting. Her variant is a brown donut with yellow frosting. Trivia *Dolly Donut is similar to Dodgey Donut, a Series 1 Grossery. *In the Shopkins Gang web series, she is given the name Rocky. She is voiced by Erika Harlacher. *Her prototype show name was Donut Brain. **However, on the storyboard for A Gooey-full Mind (Part 1), her name was Donut Head. *All of her catalog artwork erroneously leaves the center of her hole white, rather than transparent. Bagel Billy also has this same error. *The eyes of her preliminary designs switched from brown and blue depending on the media source. *Get Well Spewn (Part 2) reveals she has a crack in her skull, possibly as a reference to her extreme persona given to her in her bio. *Her tagline in her collector card is a reference to a donut and coffee restaurant, Dunkin' Donuts. *For an unknown reason, her exclusive variant from her action figure, along with Greaseburger's orange variant are seen in a Flush Force commercial, a product by Spin Master with no connection with Moose Toys. Gallery 8E088EFE-C6B8-4FB1-907A-6D05BFD9A3A0.jpeg|Dolly Donut toy A18818D6-8CAA-4231-B898-AB4247276EC8.jpeg|Dolly Donut variant toy 897AAE71-0997-42EE-AA7D-D9D1A726656A.png|Dolly Donut collector’s tool artwork C0F7BDF9-7EDB-4BE8-8C25-B60484033D7B.png|Dolly Donut collector’s tool variant artwork Category:List